The program consists of basic research, device development, laboratory and animal testing, calibration, and clinical testing of basic new devices of medical diagnosis. This project is composed of a technical-medical investigator team to assure an interdisciplinary approach to device development. The major objective will be the development of new miniature integrated circuit biochemical transducers and related clinical research for diagnosis in patient monitoring and screening. Biochemical transducers for blood gas partial pressures, and ion, enzyme, and antibody-antigen concentrations will be accomplished by the combination of integrated circuit (IC) technology with electrochemical electrode technology. The miniaturized electrodes will be used for specific medical problem areas in anesthesiology, immunology, and screening-intensive care.